pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentret
|} Sentret (Japanese: オタチ Otachi) is a Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 15. Biology Sentret is a small, furry Pokémon with a big round body, stubby arms, and two small feet. Its fur is light brown, and it has a tail with dark brown stripes that it uses to stand on to see if there is danger nearby. It has long dark brown ears, a white ring on its belly, and white paw pads. While it is capable of standing on its hind legs, it usually moves on all four. Sentret behaves very nervously and cautiously, apparently fearing for its life. It will not sleep alone, and usually sleeps while another of its kind watches for danger. When one sees a predator, it warns the rest in its pack, and they all flee. Sentret can most commonly be found in . In the anime Major appearances Sentret first appeared in Tanks a Lot!. A young Sentret and Misty's Togepi hi-jacked 's Arbo-Tank. Later, the two were rescued by and with the help of the young Sentret's family. used a Sentret to demonstrate to Ash's Pikachu in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. A Sentret appeared in The Forest Champion!. Minor appearances A Sentret was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Sentret was one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy in The Fortune Hunters. A Sentret was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. A Sentret appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Sentret was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. It was responsible for scouting the desert around the oasis. A baby Sentret appeared at Mr. Shellby's house in Extreme Pokémon!. A Sentret was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Sentret were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin' and Great Bowls of Fire!. Three Sentret appeared in 's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Multiple Sentret appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Sentret was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A group of Sentret, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Also, at the beginning of the movie one is shown being saved by Solana from a forest fire. Sentret made a small appearance in the The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Sentret made a cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Sentret appeared in Dressed for Jess Success! competing in the . Multiple Sentret made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. A Sentret appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Sentret appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A group of Sentret also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Sentret appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Sentret appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A 's Sentret appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Sentret appeared in the book was reading in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. A Sentret appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Sentret appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Sentret appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. A Sentret appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. It reappeared in a flashback in XY139 and XY140. A Trainer's Sentret appeared in A League of His Own!. A Sentret appeared during a flashback in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Sentret appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Three Sentret appeared in XY140, with two of them under the ownership of two different Trainers and one of them being wild. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Sentret debuted in The Legend where two were seen by a tree standing on their tails when had finished her message to in Johto. A Sentret seen as a Pokémon under the ownership of Professor Elm in Who Gives a Hoothoot?. Later a Sentret is seen at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out With Slugma. uses it to illustrate the concept of held items, such as Berries, to one of the children. Later in The Last Battle XIII the Sentret from Earl's Pokémon Academy was one of the pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Crystal had also captured a Sentret on her way to Professor Oak's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. was shown to own many Sentret in All About Arceus IX. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Sentret appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Sentret made an appearance in Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!. In the TCG In the TFG One Sentret figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!, a Sentret appears before Boulder Quarry, convincing Team Charm to go after Team AWD because the latter attacked Sentret and his friends while on an exploration. This Sentret is later revealed to be a disguise of , the guardian of Limestone Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} , , and }} |} |} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after performing a 7-block combo or higher in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 18, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 338}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Sentret|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Sentret}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=162 |name2=Furret |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Sentret shares its with . They are both known as the Scout Pokémon. * Sentret is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 215. Origin Despite its name, Sentret's behavior and markings are more similar to s than s. It also shares traits with , s (more specifically, the s), and s. Name origin Sentret is a combination of sentry and . Otachi is a combination of 尾 o'' (tail) and 立つ ''tatsu (stand) or 鼬 itachi (weasel). In other languages and or |fr=Fouinette|frmeaning=From }} |es=Sentret|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wiesor|demeaning=From or , and visor |it=Sentret|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬리선 Kkoriseon|komeaning=Derived from and . 선 also means standing. |zh_yue=尾立 Méihlahp|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Tail stand" |zh_cmn=尾立 Wĕilì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tail stand" |hi=सेंट्रेट Sentret|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Сентрет Sentret|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Wiesor fr:Fouinette it:Sentret ja:オタチ pl:Sentret zh:尾立